


Nap Time

by RK Ten Hundred (Shokubenii)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Ugly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokubenii/pseuds/RK%20Ten%20Hundred
Summary: Just a calm day under the clouds in their shared apartment.





	Nap Time

Markus woke to the sound of a sharp snap. His hand shot out instinctively, eyes still closed and mind clouded with sleep, to the other side of the bed. Warm palm met cold sheets. Eyes, one blue and one green, cracked open, blearily confirming for themselves the absence of the other body that was supposed to be next to him.

He sighed and ran the same hand over his face, swinging his legs behind him and out of the bed. With a quick glance he made note of the mid morning hour. Markus raised his arms above his head whilst walking to the door, stretching as far as his sleep-bunched muscles would allow him.

"Connor," he called out, voice cloaked in the hoarse layer of sleep. His only answer was the whisper of the rainfall and low rumble of the skies.

There was no breakfast cooking: Connor was useless to himself in the kitchen most days but he still made an effort to prepare breakfast.

Markus was living with his best friend turned lover for the better part of two years, living a quiet life where he worked as a software programmer and the other a firefighter and freelance mechanic. They liked working on small things together like the little robots that traversed the entire apartment during the day.

"Good morning Markus!"

"Good morning, Chloe," Markus rumbled, bending to pat the small bunny-like machine on the head. The little white contraption was a sweeper that always roamed the floor, detecting dust and spills and cleaning them immediately. She was one of Connor’s favorite creations that had only been sitting around for the longest time before Markus wrote a program and put her to use. At least when Connor talked to her she would respond in kind and his lover would not look senile, no matter how amusing it usually was.

Eyes still half lidded from the desire for sleep, Markus pivoted on his heel and continued into the other half of their shared space. The lightning that flashed outside from the living room window made him blink twice and yawn.

"Hello, Markus," another voice, more mature and masculine than the high pitched squeal of the sweeper, from his left as he bypassed the living room and plodded into the kitchen. The monitor on the wall near the fridge flickered into life and an audio line pulsed across the screen in tandem with the spoken words.

"Hello, Nines," the clean shaven man greeted. Nines was Markus’ favorite program. The idea of a smart house was always a dream of his and RA9—Nines for short—was the program for the job. At first, Connor lamented that he wasted a sound system that encompassed the entire apartment and would be accessed from anywhere inside. The idea sparked a project Markus took great pleasure in. Now the music-only program doubled as their hub of life. It served as a radio, tv, holographic projector, security system, address book...

"How are you today, Markus?"

"I'm fine," the programmer mumbled, noting Connor’s absence from the kitchen as well. The place was spic and span, no sign of use for the day.

Odd.

He trekked into the living room, not seeing anything above the heads of their rather low-set couches. One of them, though, he moved toward and peered over the top. The sight before him made him raise a thick eyebrow and his lips to stretch into a small smile.

Lightning speared through the room like the flash of a camera, taking a picture he wished the storm would save and send to him later.

There, in the chaise laid a curled up Connor in a tank and shorts, hand under his head as a pillow and the other with a book hooked in loose fingers over the edge of the cushion.

Thunder gargled behind the clouds.

He watched the sleeping man for a bit, taking in the thick lashes that fanned over high cheekbones. He watched slow, invisible plumes of breath slipping through slightly parted lips. They were pouted and thin, but rosy; a favorite feature of his.

Markus quietly rounded the chair and plucked the book out of Connor’s fingers. He set the novel on the wooden coffee table and looked back down at the slumbering form, thinking. Minutes later a decision was made and he bent his knees, forking his arms under the dead weight and hefting Connor in his arms. The brunette barely stirred, only turning his face into the lean chest of the other man holding him.

The programmer retreated to their shared bedroom, carefully stepping over Chloe as she circled around his feet on her way back out into the living room.

A particularly loud thunderclap nearly gave Markus pause, mismatched eyes casting a furtive glance at the sleeping bundle in his arms. Connor hadn't budged. Markus snorted quietly, settling his lover onto the bed and making quick work of the blankets. Covering them both and settling in, he wrapped an arm around Connor. Another flash of lightning snapped a lost picture of the sleeping face and oblivion overcame Markus easily, the heavy drumming of the rain and the familiar feel of his lover pulling him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Something small I needed to get out of my system so that I can actually write other things without my brain trying to chew on separate ideas all at once. I do hope you enjoyed this short bit.


End file.
